onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Honzouryouku
Honzouryouku '(aka. Herbesp, ''means Herb Powers) are special abilities that relies on herbs called Go-ha leaves and compounds to alter the user's conditions (mostly the mind) and to alter the elements around them. It's used by Xolaq, the creator of the art. This is taught in Xolaq Island, set in Kitaha Temple. Those who practice and use Honzouryouku are called Herbespers (Habesupa). Go-ha leaves It's translation is "Five Leaf", coming from the Go-ha plant, a plant that can be found in any island. However, if harvested too much, the numbers will be scarce. Usually best if an island is left alone from Herbespers for year or two. The plant is small, only grows five leaves and never flowers. These plants splits into five types of these herbs. You get Azuma-ha (green Eastleaves) from East Blue, Nishi-ha (blue Westleaves) from West Blue, Kita-ha (red Northleaves) from North Blue, Minami-ha (yellow Southleaves) from South Blue and Yuuen-ha (black Grandleaves) from The Grand Line. Each type of leaves effects different parts of the body. All of them are consumable. Lastly, there are rumors that the Go-ha leaves may leave a connection to the Devil Fruit. Usage Training This art requires training the mind before using these abilities. Much like training the body by working the muscles and guts, this training the mind through controlling the mind through meditation and experiences. Working through these exercises will give you psychic powers. Once the Go-Ha leaves were rediscovered and used for consumption, fusing psychic powers and Go-Ha consumption became quite a match. These leaves boosts the psychic power of the individual and the individual's powers boosts the effect of the leaves. However, the effects of the leaves does last if used. Levels The user can unlock their greater power by going through various tests, studies, lectures, medicines, body simulations and hypnosis. Those are usually held in the five temples of the world. These methods for the next level will be less effective if the individual does not develop controlling the mind's potential. Some can learn more than one ability but will take more time. Some abilities requires more training than others do. Ones are rookies, twos are senior and threes are experts. Level fours are usually called masters. It is rare to see level fives, which may be the highest to find. The Five Colors Most of these abilities matches magic, psychokinesis and ESP, they still are limited use since they may match Devil Fruit abilities. Each color requires different sources. This is only a list of possible abilities: Green Azuma-ha The source of this power is food and nature. *'''Ikimono-mie (Animal Charm): Able to make animals cooperate with user. *'Kaseijiko (Self-Growth):' Able to boost the user's own strength and physique. Blue Nishi-ha The source of this power is thought and intellect. *'Enkin-kaikou (Teleportation):' Able to appear to a different location. * Able to read the current thoughts of another. Red Kitaha The source of this power is emotion and action. * Kounetsu-Douteki (Pyrokinetics): Able to make, control and protect from fire. * Denki-Douteki (Electrokinetics): Able to make, control and protect from electricity. Yellow Minami-ha The source of this power is faith and law. * Karada-Bouei (Body Protection): Able to negate physical damage. Black Yuuen-ha The source of this power is desire and selfishness. * Mikoyose (Necrokinesis): Able to rise, control and protect from undead with the cost of life. Herbespers Herbespers use Go-ha leaves to use these abilites. Some refine the leaves into extract to improve it's effects. Some mix them with other ingredients. Their level, as well as their abilities effect each other. Here are some of the known Herbespers: *'Xolaq "Sensei":' The first user of Honzouryouku and the head of Kitaha Temple. Master of Red Kitaha techniques. *'"Pyromaster" Ruby Shang:' A Kitaha student, chemist and a pirate nakama of The Taika Pirates. A level 4 pyromaster. Trivia *Honzouryouku (Herb Powers) is derived from the term Chounouryouku (Mind Powers) *Just imagine the mix between Chopper's Medicine and Usopp's Gunpower. XD -- Halo Capella 03:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Abilities